A unforgettable birthday
by Ghetto Queen
Summary: The girls decide to throw Serena a birthday party at Minas house! What happens when 5 certain guys appear and things start to get out of control?
1. Default Chapter

Hey every one, I'm going to use the English names for this story cause right now I'm not to familiar with the Japanese names. Plus I don't want to screw up and stuff.. Anyhow plz R&R Id really appreciate it! Thanks ^^  
  
A unforgettable birthday  
~*Crown arcade*~  
  
The owner of the Arcade heard the sliding doors open and turned around to be greeted by four girls. "Hey Andrew!" They all said cheerfully to him. "Hey girls!" He replied to them. They took a seat at near by booth. Andrew walked up to them and took out a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
"So what can I get you four pretty ladies today?" He asked smiling but keeping his gaze to a certain blond haired girl. She noticed he was looking at her and she felt a slight blush creep on her cheeks. The rest of the girls just snickered at them.  
  
"Ill have a hot fudge Sunday please" Raye the raven haired girl said. "I'll have the same as Raye" Came from the blue haired girl named Amy. "Umm. I think I'll have a chocolate milkshake please" Said Lita the chestnut haired girl. Every one turned their heads towards the blond head Mina waiting for her to give her order. Andrew looked down at her and noticed she was just staring at him in this dreamy way. It was his turn to blush now. "MINA! STOP STAIRING AT UR BOYFRIEND OVER THERE AND ORDER ALREADY!" Raye said screaming at her.  
  
Mina finally snapped out of her dreamy state. "Huh?! He's not my boyfriend Raye! Shut up!!!" The blond girl whined. Deciding to take the opportunity to change the subject Andrew asked where Serena was? "I think she is at home finishing up her home work. Cause when I called her to tell her to tell her to come and meet us here I could hear in the back round a very angry Mrs. Tsukino yelling about her grades and stuff and she told me she probably will be late cause of her mom going nuts and stuff." Amy said.  
  
The girls including Andrew just sweat dropped. "Speaking of Serena, her birthday is coming up this Saturday and were all going to have a girls only sleep over and a small party at my house" Mina told Andrew.  
  
"It's meatball heads birthday this Saturday??" Asked a raven haired man appearing from behind Andrew. "I'm going to go get your guys stuff now" Andrew said walking away. "Why is it that you always manage to show up when we mention Serena's name? Huh Darien?"  
  
"That's not true Lita.. I just happened to be walking by when you guys said it was her birthday this Saturday" He said trying to defend his self. "Sure Darien. What ever you say. Besides why would you care? The way you treat the poor girl anyone would think that you practically hate her. Including Serena" "What?? I don't hate Serena." he paused for a moment. "I can't believe she would actually think that. It's just that its fun to see her get so angry that's all."  
  
"More like it's cause she looks so cute when she gets angry" Raye whispered to Lita. The two girls giggled at the thought. Darien ignored their stupid comment. They heard the doors to the arcade open and they all turned their head to see who it was.  
  
"Hey Serena!!" Andrew said while walking by her holding the stuff the girls had ordered. "Hey Andrew!" She said smiling at him. She followed him to the girl's table. "So what can I get you Ser?"  
  
"Ill have a burger with fries and then a hot fudge Sunday with brownies!" She said sitting down in her friend's booth. "Wow meatball head. with all the junk food you eat your not going to be able to get through the arcade doors anymore" (A/N: I'm not that great when it comes to come backs and humor stuff sorry!) Serena decided to ignore his rude comments, she was too happy to let him get her angry today!  
  
'That's weird. she didn't say anything back to me. she didn't even look at me!! She is ignoring me. what if she's really mad at me or some thing??? Ok. calm down Darien. besides even if she is she will get over it. right?' he thought to himself. He just shrugged and walked back to his seat.  
  
"Serena. What's wrong with you? You didn't even retaliate to him??" Lita asked her in surprise along with the rest of the girls. "I'm way to happy about my birthday coming up to let that coincided jerk get to me today!" She said beaming a smile to her friends.  
  
"So Serena how did it go with your mom?" "Don't remind me Mina! She threatened to not give me any allowance, no phone, no TV, and ground me from every thing humanly possible if I don't raise my grades and stop falling asleep in class" She sighed and slumped down in her seat. She sat back up deciding she wasn't going to let that put her down either. Andrew brought her order to her.  
  
"Thanks Andrew" She said. She started pigging out on her food and gulping it down as fast as she could. "This is so embarrassing.." Raye said trying to hide her face. "So Serena. I here it's some ones birthday coming up this Saturday hmm." Andrew said smiling at her. She looked up at him and smiled back. 'Damn he looks so cute. but not as cute as Darien. wait a min!! Since when did I think Darien was cute? Ahhh. Who am I kidding.I always knew he was cute. Come on Serena don't try to deny it!' She mentally kicked her self  
  
"Yah it is my birthday! I'm so excited!!" She squealed with excitement. "Were going to have so much fun at the sleepover Saturday, And I know your going to love your present that me and Andrew are going to give you Ser!" "What presen-" Mina quickly kicked him underneath the table before he could finish his sentence. She gave him a shutting up glare. "Ohhh ohh!! That present! Yah ser I'm sure you're going to love it!" He said trying to not to sound as confused as Serena looked.  
  
"Umm. Mina can I talk to you for a sec please?" Andrew pulled mina up from her seat and dragged her to the back room. "Mina what present are we going to give Serena? You never told me anything about it"  
  
"Well this isn't exactly the normal kind of present. To give this to her you're going to have to do some thing ok. So listen up carefully"  
  
"Ok" he said sitting down on the chair waiting for her to explain.  
OK! That's all for now! I know that was short! But if no one likes it then I'm not going to continue! So tell me what you think. plz no flames ok! R&R please! Email me at princess_preet86@hotmail.com if you want! I would love your comments but no plz no flames like I said before! Thanks! 


	2. Little Bunny

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! ^^ Thank you all of you! I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and stuff in the previous chapter and ill try my best to make this one better. R&R plz!  
~*End of the previous chapter*~  
  
"Umm. Mina can I talk to you for one sec please?" Andrew pulled mina up from her seat and dragged her to the back room. "Mina what present are we going to give Serena? You never told me anything about it"  
  
"Well this isn't exactly the normal kind of present. To give this to her you're going to have to do some thing ok. So listen up carefully"  
  
"Ok" he said sitting down on the chair waiting for her to explain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Mina and Andrew walked out of the back room and walked towards the girl's booth. Mina sat down beside Amy. "Ok so every thing is planned right?" She said winking to him. "Right" He said smiling and walked away to go serve some other customers.  
"What was that all about Mina? And what were you and Andrew doing in the back room alone together?" All three other girls stared at her waiting for an explanation. "Ohh. just was talking about Serena's birthday present!"  
  
"So what are you guys going to give her? And why are you and Andrew giving her a present together? I thought you guys were only friends I didn't think you were anything more then that!!" Raye questioned her.  
  
"We aren't!! Were just friends! And enough with the questions already, your giving me a headache! And besides. you'll find out soon enough" She snickered. The rest of the girls just wondered what Mina was up to this time.  
  
~*Andrew's prov*~  
  
After serving a few other people he went behind the counter and started whipping it. In front of him was his friend just sitting there. reading a news paper covering his face. drinking coffee from his favorite mug. He leaned over the counter and over his friend's paper to get a better glance at him. He just sat there completely still. not even staring at the news paper but staring at the coffee mug. He seemed to be in deep thoughts.  
  
'He seems to be in such deep thoughts. should I bring him back to this world from dreamland? Ahh.what the hell!' Andrew thought to himself. He snatched the paper out of his friends hand and disturbed his perfect state of peace.  
  
"What the hell was that for??!?!" His friend asked narrowing his eyes to him. "Sorry Dare. but you were starting to freak me out for a sec there. you weren't moving at all! You were just sitting there staring at that dumb coffee mug."  
  
Darien just sighed and then took a sip of his now cold coffee. 'I was daydreaming for that long that my coffee became so cold?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Refill Dare?" his friend asked holding up a coffee pot. "Yah thanks." "No problem. So. plan on getting your little "bunny" a present for her birthday?"  
  
"That's not funny Drew!! You promised me you would never bring that up again!!" He thought back to the time when Andrew heard him saying that.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Darien was outside the arcade doors ready to walk in when Serena walked out. Before he could get passed him she some how managed to have one of her klutz attacks and fell straight on Darien. He caught her in his arms. They stayed there for a few seconds in silence when he finally realized that she was in his arms and spoke.  
  
"Cant you ever manage to go anywhere without having one of your klutz attacks meatball head?" He noticed her face turning red now. "For your information I was walking out and you just happened to be standing there like a complete idiot!! You were just standing there still and not doing anything!!! So it's your fault!"  
"My fault? Ha-ha I'm not the one who can't seem to manage to ever watch where I'm going and have klutz attacks for no reason! But I guess you can't help it. your just a meatball head right?" he snickered at her and waited for her to start going crazy now.  
  
"Arrrrggggggggg!!!!!!!!!! Why do you always have to be such a jerk Darien?!?! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE IS A BIG CONCEDED JERK!" She yelled at him so loud you could have heard her from a mile away. She then stormed off with her hair tagging along after her.  
  
"I'm so sorry my little bunny. I just can't help my self when I'm around you. One of these days ill tell you the truth. One of these days."  
  
"Little bunny huh?" A voice asked from behind him. "Huh?? Oh... heh heh. hey Andrew I didn't see you there!" He said nervously. "Dun worry pal. your secrets safe with me" He smiled at him and walked back inside. "Damn!! Why cant I ever keep my mouth shut??!" He grumbled a few words to himself and walked into the arcade with a red face.  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
"Hehehe. sorry pal but I couldn't help it" Andrew gave him a devilish smile. "Well I don't know if I should giver her a present. I mean it will probably seem weird coming from me, you know since I'm her enemy and all" Darien said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"You wouldn't be in this mess right now if you were just nice to the girl now would you??" His friend was silent for a few moments. "I know Drew. but I can't help it when I'm around her, there's just this strange feeling that overtakes me when she's near by and the only way I can seem to express my self is by teasing her.  
  
"Love" was Andrew's simple reply. "Love? Me? In love? With Meatball head? You're kidding right??" He knew deep down inside that he did love his little bunny but he just didn't know if he was ready to admit it to himself yet.  
  
"I got to go. I have some work to finish up at home. Ill see you later" With that he took some money out of his wallet, placed it on the counter and walked out. "By Darien" Andrew said to the closing doors. 'Poor guy. I hope things work out for him. Mina's plan better work!'  
Ok that's all for now. Sucked eh? Hehe let me know what you think! Plz no flames! Thanks! R&R plz! 


End file.
